the things a scissor can do
by okaygreenistheenemy
Summary: She always wondered why she liked swinging that thing around. /implied death/


"What are you doing with that?"

The corners of her mouth perked up. Her eyes wide open despite the sky's dark blanket, and in her hand she gripped a pair of scissors. "I'm looking through mummy's drawers." Her smile turned into a more malicious one. "Silly. Scissors aren't meant for the kitchen."

"Then…" Her sister walked past her and opened the refrigerator, standing on the tips of her toes to pull out a carton of milk. "What _are_ they for?" She asks curiously, pouring milk into her favourite yellow coloured cup. The girl giggles. "Well, a lot of things, sister."

" _Do you want to find out?"_

The girl's smaller sister nods enthusiastically, not feeling sleepy anyway. The whole reason she had come down here was to drink milk after not sleeping properly. Lenka puts the empty cup in the sink and follows her sister to the large hall their house had. She wondered just how many things a scissor could do. Her sister always was smart and intelligent, so she expected nothing but surprises.

"Hey Rin?" Lenka asks, receiving a hum in response. "My friend got in trouble last week for running around the class with scissors." She says. "We were only doing an art project though. What could she have done with them?"

Rin grabbed her wrists and placed the same pair of scissors on her hands. Lenka looked startled for a moment, the sharp instrument giving her a crawling feeling down her back. It didn't feel nice holding _her_ scissors. It felt eerie.

No, the sharp edged instrument wasn't actually Rin's, but now that Lenka thought about it, her sister liked carrying that thing an awful lot. It _did_ belong in the kitchen- Lenka saw her mother using it when cutting slaps of meat, and her sister would take it occasionally. But why did Rin like it so much? The less sharp ones their parents had got them were much easier to use.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Lenka asks, looking down the cutting tool. She looks up to see Rin grinning. "Try seeing for yourself." Lenka seemed hesitant at first, but complied and ran a lap around the hall and came back in a diagonal direction, holding the blade of the scissors lower. Rin smirked. "My turn."

She ran at random directions with the scissors all around the hall, making Lenka gasp in awe, holding a hand to her mouth. Her sister was not only smart, but fast. She came back in front of Lenka, her smile not faltering the whole time. "It's fun, isn't it?"

"It is…! But…" Lenka looks back to when Rin was running a second ago. She had held the scissors the way their mother would when cutting thick slices of meat, a tight grip with two fingers and a thumb. Her smile was also a lot thinner, and azure eyes glowing. There was something off. Hadn't Rin's teacher ever told them to hold scissors by the blade?

Lenka looked up to question her older sister, but gasped when she was standing right in front of her with eyes unusually wide, making her pupils look small. Rin laughed at her expression. Not a normal laugh either, one dripping with poison. Lenka felt her back crawl again. "R-Rin?"

She hands her another pair of scissors, a more familiar looking one. The one their parents got them. "Come on, sister. Let's find out why your friend got in trouble with a game." She said. Lenka wanted desperately to shake her head and get out of here immediately, getting a bit scared of what kind of game Rin wanted to play. She was too intimidated though, so she grudgingly accepted. Rin smile widened approvingly. "Go on," She says. _"Run."_

Her venomous voice frightened Lenka off her skin, sending her running to the hallway door, only to find it locked. She didn't like where this was going. She did not like this game. "Rin…why's the door l-locked…?"

She turned around and was once again being hovered over her sister, her shadowed smile carving a bad memory into her brain. Lenka figured why she liked the scissors so much, and what they could do. Lenka knew now…but why? "Why…Rin? D-Did I do something bad? Did I make you angry…? I promise I won't ever, ever make you upset b-but please…" She swallowed a lump down her throat. "I…I…I'll do whatever you say, but please put those scissors down…" She begs, knowing what those scissors are capable of. Rin giggled down at her shivering body. She leaned forward. "Didn't your teacher ever tell you? Don't run with scissors…"

" _Or someone will lose an eye."_

* * *

guess what guys I suck at updating stories so instead I did a oneshot instead oop. I've been crying about a game called Undertale for about 4 weeks now, and haven't been thinking about anything else but the game. But hey, I pulled myself together and at least wrote something. This was actually kinda inspired by Undertale, and was gonna write this for that fandom, but the characters I would've wrote about have gender-neutral pronouns which would make the whole 'hey sister' thing not a thing idkkk. Please leave a review to boost my ego. (also not sure if the genres i chose are accurate pls ignore them)


End file.
